


usuk one shots

by onehellofahetalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofahetalian/pseuds/onehellofahetalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk these r kinda bad but like. the ship is still cute so.... (2018)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Time and a Place

A clock chimed twelve o'clock as Alfred F Jones sprinted through the Ritz.  
"Shit, I'm late!" He muttered to himself, speeding up the point that he almost wished he didn't eat so many burgers. "Shit, shit!"  
He ran, skidding across the tiles and through reception, earning many confused and furious glares, finally stopping just in front of the entrance to the main hall, just in time.  
"Alfred, you're late." Francis whispered.  
"Yes, I know, I lost my tux." He replied, shaking his head.  
"How z'e hell do you lose your wedding tuxedo?"  
"I don't know!" He muttered furiously. "I have no fucking idea!"  
"You shou-" However, the doors began to open, and Francis stopped short, linking his arm through Alfred's, to walk him up the aisle.  
As the Frenchman strolled up the aisle with an overly styled walk, Alfred was pulled slightly behind him, taking incredibly large strides to keep up. He was so focused on getting up to his fiancé without falling over, he didn't notice that the fiancé in question, Arthur Kirkland, was staring, astounded, at him.  
And he couldn't be blamed.  
Alfred looked stunning in his sleek black tuxedo, a pressed white shirt and a deep red tie. A waistcoat peeked from behind the tuxedo jacket, allowing the guests to see a swirling blue and red design. Arthur wore the same, but his green eyes and ashy blonde hair didn't match the colour scheme quite as well as Alfred's blue eyes and gingery, dark blonde hair.  
As Alfred reached Arthur, and took his place next to his best man and brother, Matthew, he smiled at his fiancé, noticing how beautiful his eyes were when he was happy. They were green as a field of freshly cut spring grass, and sparkled like a pair of gems. How lucky he was, how lucky they both were, to have each other.  
The priest cleared his throat, and, motioning for the two to join hands, began to speak.  
"We are here today to join Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F Jones in marriage. The couple have chosen to write their own vows, and have done so beforehand. Alfred, if you would like to start."  
Alfred pulled out a small piece of neatly folded paper from his pocket. Nervously, he shook it out in front of him, glancing at Arthur, who smiled warmly at him, in encouragement.  
The American and the Brit had decided to write the vows in private, so that they were a surprise for the other on the day. They wanted to hear the words for the first time then, so that they were more heartfelt for them.  
Both were nervous about their little speech, but, at that smile from Arthur, Alfred took a deep breath and began.  
"Arthur, my love. We are here because a very special person drew me into their life again, and that very special person is you. Even after everything I've done, after every terrible mistake I've made, you've forgiven me, and taken the opportunity to even love me. For this, for this, my love, I am so grateful, because I don't know where I'd be right now, if I wasn't standing opposite you. I love you so much, and I promise with all my heart to never leave you, never again. You mean the world to me. I love you."  
Arthur's best man, his brother, Allistor, smiled approvingly at him, being a very protective elder brother. The Scot wanted nothing but the best for his little brother, and, for a long time, had been very wary of Alfred, given the fact that Arthur was so affected by the Revolution. However, it seemed that he'd forgiven him, thankfully.  
Arthur smiled his beautiful smile at Alfred as he finished his vows. Then, still smiling, he turned to Allistor, who handed him a small sheet of decorative paper on which his vows were typed.  
Alfred suddenly felt that his hand-written (literally) vows were a little inadequate-looking.  
However, Arthur took one look at the fancy font, and passed it back to Allistor.  
"Scrap the pre-written ones," Arthur muttered. "They're rubbish."  
"Um, Arthur?" Alfred whispered. "What're you doing?"  
Arthur raised an eyebrow, signalling gently with a squeeze of Alfred's hand that everything was okay. Then he breathed in, closed his eyes, and began to speak off of the top of his head.  
"Alfred F Jones, you are my one and only true love. There is no one in my life and on this Earth that I would want to be standing with and holding the hands of in this moment - because we are about to be married, and this perfect prospect of spending my life with you is fantastic... People say, in sickness, in health, all of that, and I will be by your side through all of it, and more. I will stay with you during every hardship and every aspect of our new lives together. I cannot wait, and, believe me, Alfred, I will always love you, I promise. I won't break this promise, my dear, not so long as I can help it. I love you past infinity and beyond eternity, I always will. I promise."  
Arthur nervously opened his eyes to see Alfred beaming at him, eyes shining and full of happiness.  
"You're wonderful." Alfred whispered. "Truly."  
"As are you, my love."  
The priest then handed the two their rings - simple gold bands engraved with their country flags - and said,  
"Alfred F Jones, do you take Arthur Kirkland to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." Alfred replied, doing his best to keep calm and wait until told to kiss Arthur.  
"Arthur Kirkland, do you take Alfred F Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." The Brit said, savouring the words.  
The couple slipped the rings onto each others fingers, trembling with happiness and excitement.  
"You may now kiss the groom."  
The newly-wed nations flew forwards in a collision of worlds, lips meeting in a soft and beautiful kiss, pulling each other close as they did so.  
After pulling apart, Alfred rest his head on Arthur's shoulder, and whispered,  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Alfie."  
They turned to face the watching guests, joining hands and raising them above their heads in salute.  
"I now pronounce you, husband, and husband!"  
"Finally." Arthur muttered, winking at Alfred. "Glad we scheduled the reception for the evening."  
"Mm?"  
"We're going to our room. Once the photos are done."  
"God, yes." Alfred laughed. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, my darling. To the end."  
"To the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me now at blurryalien, or etherealweekes on tumblr!


	2. All of the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good old ed, what a lad. soz that butchered ur song w/ this lmao.

There was only one thing I could do as I waved goodbye to Arthur: hide my tears. This was way too similar to him leaving me when I was a child. I still couldn't understand why my boss got to go with him, while I, his **boyfriend** , wasn't allowed. Nations can be sensitive too, Mr President -no disrespect meant, sir.

Once again, I straightened my stupid tie and unbuttoned my suit jacket (only to do it up again moments later). I hated formal dress. I just wanted to wear a pair of jeans and my aviator jacket. I was uncomfortable enough have to watch Arthur walk away from me and barely look back to wave. The thing was, I'd always been able to go with Arthur to every place he'd been called to since we'd started dating. So it was a slight shock when I got a call from Mr Obama telling me that I couldn't make the journey with my tsundere boyfriend and that I would have to wait (alone) for him to return.

Originally, I'd made plans with Kiku but I hadn't anticipated how much this would upset me, so I cancelled. I hoped Kiku would understand - I did explain. He's very polite anyway, so I wouldn't know. But that night, I went home feeling the worst I had in around a year. I hadn't been this far away from Arthur for a long time. Yet another reason nations shouldn't fall in love. Arthur made me so happy, but I couldn't bear to be apart from him. I missed him too much.

Once I got home, I immediately went upstairs with a trick I'd learnt from Arthur after the 11th Doctor regenerated: lots and lots of ice cream. And my own cheer-up 'technique' - the Fault In Our Stars soundtrack. I knew it seemed girly, but screw gender stereotypes. For some reason it made me feel so much better. I didn't put it on, at first, because I was too distracted by the moon - it was really, really, pretty. But when I did put it on, about an hour of watching the sky later, mmy favourite song came up first, as always.

All of the Stars - Ed Sheeran.

Usually, I would start singing along straight away, but this time I didn't until I reached the chorus.

_"So open you eyes are see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_All of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home."_

I kept singing, but by this time I was crying again. I missed him so much already. I love him, and missed him, and just wanted him to come home. _  
_

_"So can you see the stars_

_Over Amsterdam?_

_You're the song my-"_

"I'm not in Amsterdam, you twat. I'm right here."

I whipped around, and there was, blonde hair, green eyes, smart suit and long coat.

"Artie! God, I missed you!" I ran over and folded him in a hug; he did come home after all.

"It's barely been a day, Alfred." He laughed, but he was hugging me back just as tightly as I was hugging him.

"Why're you back so soon?"

"False alarm. The call was meant to go to Australia, not us." Arthur replied, rolling his eyes.

"How did they mess up so badly?" I said, incredulous.

"I don't know. And I don't care. I'm here with you, and that's all that matters."

"Aw." I bent down and kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered.

_"I can see the stars_

_From America."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me now at blurryalien, or etherealweekes on tumblr!


End file.
